Into Your Arms
by nine-taileddemonfox1597
Summary: Sora screws up big time. When his girlfriend, Kairi dumps him, will he be able to win her back with a song? He sure hopes so!
1. The Big ScrewUp

**Hi! Well this is my first KH fic and my first fic on this account so I think that that's pretty awesome! SO, this fic is a small songfic that I came up with when I was listening to my iPod one day, and I decided to type it up and post it. There are no songs in this chapter but there will be one in another couple of chapters. Some stuff has to play out first. **

**I personally think that my writing style for this fic is dramatic but kinda funny at the same time. I could be wrong. What do you think Roxas?**

**Roxas: I thought it was pretty good. Axel would probably think it was hilarious, seeing as Sora would probably come off as a sappy idiot to him. But then again a lot of people look like idiots to Axel, so….**

**Me: Here's a gold star, Roxas, for learning that most people are idiots Axel!**

**Roxas: YES! Now I can add another one to my collection! **

**Me: Oh Roxas, there are so many thing not right with you. I wish Sora was here.**

**Roxas: Hey!**

**Oh well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only this plot. (But owning KH would be pretty sick!)**

_KINGDOM HEARTS_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He'd really done it this time. Yup, his biggest screw-up yet. Sora had just been walking home when he'd accidently run into some girl who was holding a bunch of bags filled with fruits and vegetables from the nearby market. He'd hit her with enough force that they had both toppled over, him landing on top of her. Worst yet, it had been right in front of his girlfriend's house!

Fortunately, Kairi wasn't looking out the window from her seat at the computer desk in the den. Then came part two of the "The Big Screw-Up". As they picked themselves up and mumbled out sorry to one another, they raised their heads at the same time. But god couldn't let Sora off the hook could he?

No, because just as Sora was regaining his balance he slipped on…. A banana.

He crashed into the girl once again except, this time, they managed to stay upright. Of course Kairi chose that moment, right then, to look, out the window.

What she saw made her mouth drop open and tears flood her eyes. The scene outside was on that she had never expected to involve Sora. Sora was standing right outside her house, kissing another girl!

Now Sora wasn't having a ball either. Here he was, his lips accidently on another girl's mouth. A girl that was NOT his girlfriend. In his peripheral vision he could see Kairi standing up with tears streaming down her face. This all happened within a second. In the next, his face burned with shame and embarrassment as he ripped his mouth away from the girl's lips.

He turned and raced up Kairi's driveway, stumbling and almost falling on his face as he ran to his girlfriend's front door. Kairi, from her position in the den, saw this and, instead of confronting Sora, fled up the stairs to her room, closing her door, and leaning against it, sobbing, as she realized that the boy she had just begun to love (yes, love), really, truly love, had just been kissing another girl and was probably cheating on her.

As she sat there she could hear Sora banging on her front door. Sora was standing on Kairi's porch, yelling that he was sorry and that it had just been an accident, and would she please "OPEN THE FRICKEN' DOOR!" But the person who opened the door was Kairi's mother.

Sora stopped mid-knock and quickly asked, "Can I talk to Kairi?"

"Well yes, but-" Kairi's mother got no further because the boy had already raced past her and was pounding up the stairs. Kairi heard this and, knowing what was about to happen, quickly flung herself away from the door, just as it burst open, Sora finally tripping on, well, nothing, and hitting his head against her desk.

He moaned in pain and clutched his head. When he opened his eyes, he was met by Kairi's light blue violet eyes regarding him, looking slightly puffy and red. "Kairi!" he gasped out, rocketing into a sitting position. He reached out to her hand, but she lowered her eyes and scooted a couple of inches away.

"Kairi, I'm so sorry! It was a complete-!" he began.

"Complete what?" she said, bitterness evident in her soft voice. "Mistake? Because yes, it was a complete mistake that I started dating you! I knew something like this would happen eventually! I knew it! But I still went out with you because I thought this time would be different! Guess it wasn't, huh?"

Sora gaped at her. "No, Kairi, you don't understand. I tripped on a banana and sorta fell against her. Why would I cheat on you?" He pleaded with her, tears of frustration gathering in his cobalt eyes.

She didn't want to see him cry, but she wasn't about to forgive him either. "Why wouldn't you, Sora?" she demanded. "You know what, never mind. We're done." The way she stated the last sentence, so coldly, and unforgiving, finally caused the tears in the boys eyes to spill over.

"No, Kairi, please don't! Just give me a chance to explain!" She continued to look at the ground. "I said we're done, Sora!" she said forcefully. "Get out!" She screamed at him this time, finally losing control of her emotions. "GET OUT!" She was sobbing, pushing her ex-boyfriend out of her room and sobbing heartbrokenly.

He was so shocked that he didn't fight. As she slammed the door behind him, he fled from her house. When he broke through her front door, he began to run towards the docks. And what fitting weather. As he had been trying to apologize, the clouds had finally let loose their load on Destiny Islands, and now it was pouring, a hard wall of rain pelting onto the ground. Sora slipped and stumbled a couple of times as he franticly ran over the long wooden dock that connected the main island to a small out cropping to the south.

He reached the end and jumped landing on the sandy beach, and in the process, almost sprained his ankle from the awkward position he had landed on it. But he didn't notice the sharp pain shooting up his leg and he sprinted to the thin covering of trees that grew alongside the small mountain on the island. He slipped into a small cave and slipped in a puddle.

He fell face first onto the sandy ground and finally let his emotions take rein. He yelled and sobbed and pounded the ground with his fists. Eventually he managed to prop himself upright against one off the sides, but continued in his tantrum, punching the rock walls, scraping and blooding his knuckles.

After some hours, he fell into a fitful sleep. The light in the cave slowly disappeared and soon, it was pitch black.

**So, how'd ya like it? Was it good, bad, alright? TELL ME! Please, just hit the little review button right there and let me know! Sorry Roxas left in search of sea-salt ice cream. The boy's as addicted to it as he is Namine! Seriously, I caught them making out in my closet the other day. He just can't keep his hands off of her. -Sighs- Anyways, please let me know how you liked my chapter. I should have the second one up soon. **


	2. Found Him!

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! You guys are great and I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed this story and added it to any of their lists. Anyways, I'll just let you read this, so go on ahead.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts does NOT belong to me. All right go to DISNEY and SQUARE ENIX. The title belongs to The Maine, since it is based off of their song. Only the plot belongs to me.**

_KINGDOM HEARTS_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Riku sighed as he sat at his desk, his pencil tapping on the oak impatiently. His mother had said that he had to write a letter to his cousins in Radiant Garden, but so far not a single word had been written down onto the blank sheet sitting in front of him.

Just then his house phone rang. Riku picked it up and looked at it, expecting to see another call from the 800 Service. When he saw that it was Sora however, he answered with an eager, "Hello?" hoping to be rid of his torture.

"Hello, Riku? This is Ms. Hikari." Sora's mother's voice sounded distress. "Oh, hi Ms. Hikari. Sorry Sora's not here right-" he said, just to be interrupted. "Oh, I know, but Sora hasn't come home yet. He told me he was going to the beach and would be home by 4, but he's not here yet. Do think you know where he is?"

Riku scratched his head. "Um, sorry Ms. Hikari but I haven't heard from him all day. But I could look for him if you want me to!" he offered. The women sighed on the other line. "Thank you Riku. That would be great!"

"Okay, well I'll be going then. I'll bring him home soon, Ms. Hikari. Don't worry! Bye!" Riku hung up after she had said her farewell, and put his shoes on and grabbed a jacket.

Sora was going to be in so much trouble.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Riku sighed and ran a hand through his long silver hair in frustration. He had been looking for Sora for an hour! He had gone to all of the places he could think of. It didn't help that it was drizzling again. The rain had let up before Ms. Hikari had called but being wet still didn't sit well with him, even if he wasn't exactly soaked.

Riku had already checked the arcade, the deli, the ice cream parlor, the beach, and Kairi's house. He winced. That last visit had not gone well. Kairi's mother had answered the door and as soon as he had mentioned Sora's name her face had gone all stony and cold and she had slammed the door in his face. He rubbed his nose and wondered what had happened. Kairi's mother loved Sora as if he were her own son (which all of Kairi and Sora's friends said would happen eventually….)

Just then an idea popped into his head. There was only one place that he had not checked. He took off in the direction of the docks and soon came to a stop on the island that Riku, Kairi, and Sora had all played on when they were younger. He jogged around in search of the opening in the rocks where he knew Sora would be hiding. When he found it, he squeezed into the crevice and the sight he saw made him frown worriedly.

Sora was lying on the ground, a little wet and very pale. The pale part was what worried Riku. Sora was one of the tannest people he knew. It was his natural skin tone. But now, Sora was as pale as Kairi, who was a light peachy shade. He dropped to his knees and put a hand on his best-friend's forehead. It was really hot, meaning that Sora probably had a slight fever. The boy in question was lying on the ground in the fetal position.

Riku picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. He grunted under the new addition of weight and Sora groaned in his unconscious state. With that, Riku began the long walk back home, careful not to wake Sora up.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When Ms. Hikari saw Riku standing there with her son passed out, she ushered him in. Riku sent the slightly smaller boy down on the couch and stood off to the side as Ms. Hikari fussed over her son.

"Oh my! Thank you Riku! Where did you find him?" she asked quietly. "On the smaller island by the beach that we used to go down to. He was passed out. I think he has a fever 'cause he must've been out in the rain earlier when it was pouring," he said.

Just then Sora came to. "Ugh, my head hurts," he said groggily. "Sora!" his mother hugged him hard. "Hi mom?" he said confused. "Riku, what are you doing here?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired teen.

Riku rolled his eyes. "I had to go out and look for you, smartstuff. Why were passed out in the Secret Place?" he asked gruffly. Sora's face took on a heartbroken image.

"So it wasn't a dream?" he asked himself quietly. Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes. He wiped them away hastily. "Sora?" Riku began cautiously. "What happened between you and Kairi?" Sora looked at his friend, and then turned to his mother. "Hey mom, Riku are gonna go upstairs, 'kay?" he asked her. She looked like she wanted to refuse but then saw that her son wanted to discuss this with his friend privately.

She nodded and the two boys slowly made their way upstairs. When they were out of range and safely in his room, Sora turned to Riku and began.

"God, do you know how much I hate potassium now? I HATE fucking banana's! They ruined my life!" His friend stared at him as he punched the wall, and then winced. Riku looked at Sora's knuckles and saw that they were scraped and bloody.

"Geez Sora," he said jokingly. "How many walls did you punch today cause you 'HATE fucking bananas'?" Sora grimaced. "Not funny dude. Kairi broke up with me today," he said sitting on the edge of his bed, his face covered by his hands.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know. What'd you do?" Riku asked sympathetically. "It's not what I did; it's what I didn't do! Kairi thinks I cheated on her! How ridiculous is that?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation.

Riku chuckled. "She thinks you cheated on her? That's not possible: you're in love with her!" "I know, but when I was walking home today, I accidently ran into this girl and fell on her. Right in front of Kairi's house!"

Riku winced. "Yeah, now I can see where she got the idea," he said. "But that's not the worst part! Kairi didn't even see me on that girl. She looked up after I slipped on the banana! And you know what she saw?" Sora asked.

"What'd she see man?" Riku asked, not liking where this was going. "She saw with my mouth accidently on some other girl's mouth! I didn't even know this chick!" Sora was yelling again. "That's why I fucking hat goddamn bananas!" And with that he fell back against his bed. Riku got up. "Well, I'm gonna figure out a way for you to win her back. But you need to rest. You've got a fever. I'll see later man," Riku said as he made his way to the door.

"Bye. Thanks Riku," Sora called after his friend. "No problem!" was his response.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**So, how'd ya like it? Was it good? Heh, Riku's gonna get in soooo much trouble 'cause he didn't write his letter!**

**Riku: That's not fair! I never did anything to you!**

**Me: -Shakes head- Incorrect answer. You have done many things to me.**

**Riku: Like what!**

**Me: You stole my giant chocolate chip cookie, that's what!**

**Riku: -Pales- O-oh. That was YOUR chocolate chip cookie?**

**Me: Yup. **

**Anyways, please review, I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter. They make my day! Oh, and don't worry, Riku will be in one piece next time you hear from him. **


	3. Breaking Down

_KINGDOM HEARTS_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Sora:_

Sora groaned as the sun hit his eyes. He slowly stumbled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He winced as the cold tiles stung his foot and splashed his face with hot water.

Feeling slightly more awake, he grabbed his toothbrush and pulled the toothpaste out of a panel in his mirror. After ridding his mouth of all traces of bad breath, he grabbed his towel and turned on the shower.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sora stepped into his room with the towel wrapped securely around his waist. He rubbed his spiky, gravity-defying, brunette locks roughly with a smaller hand towel. He grinned as he passed a mirror, his hair making him laugh, seeing as it was still standing out in a bunch of different directions even though it was soaked.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a white v-neck and a pair of black basketball shorts, along with a pair of Osiris shoes. He pulled on blue and green plaid boxers (shoo, don't tell!), then threw on everything else.

He sat on his bed, the towel hung loosely around his neck, and from the corner of his eye, saw a picture frame that had fallen over on his night stand. Curious, he picked it up, and froze.

He had turned on his iPod and it was playing the piano version of 'Sanctuary' at the moment. The mixture of the song and the picture caused an unbearable pain in his chest.

It was a picture of him and Kairi, sitting on an odd tree that had somehow grown sideways, watching the sunset.

Selphie had taken the photo from behind them a couple of days after they had started dating. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the teardrops falling onto the glass. The pain in his chest was growing and his throat began to close up.

Sora clutched the picture to his chest and fell backwards, his eyes squeezed shut as tears leaked out. Pictures flashed behind his lids, some of only Kairi, others of both of them.

Her heart-shaped face framed by her claret shaded hair. Her smile, her expression when she was confused. Her laughter was ringing in his ears. And her eyes. Oh, her eyes! Her beautiful, unique, light-blue-violet eyes, so strange that they made his pulse quicken when he just thought about them.

How could this happen to him. Why was God doing this to him? Only four days without her and he was already breaking down.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Kairi:_

Kairi stared at the box of chocolates in front of her. Her mother had just dropped it onto her lap, claiming that it was the best remedy for a broken heart. She picked at the squares listlessly, finally deciding on the milk chocolate truffle. As she popped it into her mouth, she turned the volume on her TV up louder.

She was watching the movie 'Inception'. She hated chickflicks; they were so… stereotypical and obvious. Sora had said that that was one of the many reasons he had always liked her. Kairi sniffled. A sob ripped out of her throat.

She covered her face as tears cascaded down her face and her body shook.

Four days without Sora had done this to her. Four days of the betrayal, longing and loneliness.

Kairi curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around herself. Soon, she was gasping, trying to regain her breath. Her limp form lay sprawled over her bed. Tired from all of the tears, Kairi slowly let herself drift to sleep, welcoming the dark unconsciousness that awaited her, offering a safe haven from reality. The reality that was slowly breaking her.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Sora:_

About three hours later, Sora heard his doorknob turning, and turned to stare at it with interest. Soon the door was opening and Riku entered. His aquamarine eyes showed worry for his friend's mental state, but he smiled regardless, for he had brought good news.

"Sora? We've done it. You will have your girlfriend back. Wanna hear about it?" Riku asked the last question in a gentle voice. Sora woke, as if, from a fog,, sitting bolt upright. "You've got an idea?" he asked excitedly. Riku nodded proudly.

"Yup. You're gonna sing to her. Got any song preferences?" Sora stared at the silver-haired teen in shock.

"You want me to SING? Riku, are you crazy? I can't sing for my life!" Sora said, in a panicked voice. Riku smirked. "Sora, I've known you since I was three. I've heard you sing when you _wash your hands_. You have talent. The only reason I didn't push you to be in my band is because I know you have major stage fright."

Sora groaned. "Riku, I can't. I'll just make a fool out of myself!" Riku ignored him. "You have five days to choose a song and practice before you sing to Kairi. Better hurry," Riku stated, walking out.

Sora whimpered. "Why God? Why?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Several hours and a sore thumb later, Sora sagged against his wall tiredly. He had tried to find the perfect song, but to no avail. Sighing, he sat down at his computer and logged into his YouTube account. He then opened up one of his many video mixes and relaxed as the song "Sanctuary" flowed through his speakers in piano.

Feeling dejected, he then opened up Microsoft word, selecting the document entitled, 'Songs Kairi Likes'. Scrolling down, he saw some songs that caught his eye. He switched back on to YouTube and typed in "Face Down" and hit enter.

He clicked on the first one by a group called 'Red Jumpsuit Apparatus', and listened to the lyrics closely. He could tell that it was a love song (sort of), but it was mainly about a girl being abused by her boyfriend. Not what he was looking for.

Switching back he highlighted the song, "Into Your Arms" by 'The Maine. He copied and pasted it into the search bar on YouTube. He proceeded to hit enter and clicked on the video. He nodded to himself a few times, as if agreeing with the lyrics, and found himself humming along. At the end of the song, he went down and looked at the lyrics. He grinned as he copied and pasted them onto a word document and hit the print button.

Looks like he found the perfect song. Seriously, perfect.


End file.
